Succesion of Hurt
by LQueenie
Summary: it's about what happens and develops after Lily hurts her best friend, and goes with James.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just got inspired to make this story.  
  
This story is based on Friends and Love, so just to let you know it's based on that. Oh and some things might be changed in here than in the other story! K? Remember to R&R!!  
  
  
  
*** - thought bubble  
  
~+~+~ - different day  
  
Ever since the fight Marie had been a bit different. She kept on getting more and more distant. Whenever the group wanted to take a mid- night stroll, she would go to the library. Lily thought better of it, and kept her distance. It's now been a month since the fight and everyone thought that she would've gotten over it by now. Even if Lily had wanted to talk to Marie, she couldn't. Marie was always immersed in a big pile of books, so now one could get to her. After a while Lily was beginning to wonder what she was up to.  
  
Well besides all that, James and Lily were very still smitten with each other. He helped Lily keep her mind from worrying, even though Lily wasn't sure about it, but every time she was flirting with James, she swore that she felt a cold glare piercing her from behind. Maybe Lily was wrong, but she ignored it anyway. Maybe if Lily hadn't left Marie alone she would've seen it coming….  
  
It was a regular Monday at Hogwarts. You know that kind of Monday's when you wish it were the weekend again. Well Lily had to tolerate another one of those Mondays.  
  
Lily's little cat alarm clock rang in her ears. She always hated it, but didn't have the heart to throw it away whenever she saw those cute little cat eyes staring back at her. Lily attempted to shut the darn thing off, but only managed to hit her nightstand. Failing again, Lily managed to squish the chocolate frog she had been munching on, all over her hand. Instinctively she smeared it all over her pajamas, probably a habit from childhood, and groaned in frustration. Lily leaned forward a little, searching for her alarm clock, but fell off the bed instead. ***Arg, what a morning…*** Lily stood up in triumph as she finally slammed her hand on the alarm clock.  
  
"This morning it took you what…." Chloe checked her watch, "ten minutes and forty-two seconds to actually hit your alarm clock."  
  
"Thanks for informing me, I'm so glad you care," Lily snapped back.  
  
"Whoa, calm down Lily. You are such a prat in the morning…" Chloe mumbled, saying the last part under her breath.  
  
"What was that? I didn't catch what you said," Lily grumbled.  
  
Chloe began to walk off and replied, "Nothing Lily my dear! Nothing at all!"  
  
***Riiigghhhttt…..*** Lily untangled herself from her blanket, and groggily made it over to the bathroom.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Tammy yelled, tapping her foot.  
  
"Almost!" Lily yelled back, brushing her hair quickly and opening the door. "Geesh, I've only been in there for like two minutes!"  
  
"Yes, yes, but that is your fault for getting up so late!"  
  
"Good point, Sherlock!" Lily said jokingly.  
  
"My Watson, we are late for breakfast and we wouldn't want to keep lover boy waiting!" Tammy said.  
  
"Boy George Sherlock, I do believe you're right!" Lily shouted, running down the long corridor, to the common room, and then proceeding to make it out of the common room.  
  
"Lily! Wait!" Tammy shouted back, scampering after her.  
  
"So James, how far have you and Lily gotten?" Sirius questioned, sitting back casually, while chomping on a piece of toast.  
  
"Why should it be any of your business?" James quickly responded, looking nervously around.  
  
"Only because I am your best friend. That wouldn't mean much now would it?" Sirius told him, sounding a bit annoyed and began to sit so that his elbows were rested on the breakfast table.  
  
"Well there is also everyone else listening!" James said, motioning towards the rest of the Gryfinndor table that just happened to look away right at that moment.  
  
"Hi guys, what's going on?" Lily questioned as she approached her best friends.  
  
"Yeah, not planning another one of your schemes are you? Because I'll be so annoyed if you leave us out again!" Tammy stated, causing a few of the other tables the exchange curious glances.  
  
"Oh it's nothing, just discussing the usual," Remus replied, saving Sirius and James who had no idea what was going on. Leave it up to Remus to smooth their way out of things.  
  
"Really now Remus. Smoothing it out for these two gits again? Oh well, it mustn't be that important if we don't know about it," Tammy murmured, shrugging it off. Lily and Tammy both took their spots next to the boys and the table returned to the normal talk. Right now it was about the Quiditch game that would take place the next afternoon. It would determine who have the chance of winning and who wouldn't. The Gryfinndor team was slacking this year, and needed to make it up by winning the game against the Slytherins. Some how it always came back to beating the Slytherins, but they always won anyway. The team wasn't too worried about it.  
  
"I'm worried about Marie," Lily said.  
  
"You're always worried about Marie, and usually it never leads to anything," James told Lily, smiling at Lily's ongoing care for Marie.  
  
"I know, but I wish I could just help…"  
  
"Yeah I know that, and it's sweet."  
  
"Really?" Lily said, sliding closer to him, and kissing him.  
  
"Oh god, here we go again," Tammy remarked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Want to get in some of that action?" Sirius suggested, smiling at Tammy.  
  
"Oh you wish!" Tammy said, squishing some egg in his face, causing everyone to start cracking up.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I would've written more but I want to find out what you guys think and stuff! K? Well Read and review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
